


The Moped Knight

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Mopeds, Office Sex, Smut, purse theif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Rey’s purse gets stolen so Ben jumps on her moped to get it back.Also my Dyad, enloeddmedia helped me come up with the idea for this. LOL
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	The Moped Knight

Rey was having a great day. She just cashed her paycheck at the bank and had a purse full of 100’s. She normally didn’t walk around with that much cash in her purse but she got a bigger check this month from all the high dollar moped sales she made at her and Finn’s shop Resistance Rides. Rey took her little blue moped she named BB8 everywhere. She lived in the city so there was no point in having a car. As she made her way back to where her moped was parked she saw a flash of redhead running past her as he grabbed her purse full of her cash.

“Mother fucker come back here!” Rey screamed as she fell onto the sidewalk. The ginger cunt just laughed and kept running. Rey was about to cry when suddenly two big massive meat hooks wrapped under her arms and helped her up. Rey turned to face the the owner of the bear claws and almost passed the fuck out. 

There stood the lord himself, wavy black hair that sparkled in the sunlight, brown eyes that looked like two pools of delicious chocolate, plump pink lips that could suck your fucking face clean off, and a grin that could make any pussy cry out with glee. 

“Are you ok? Did you see where that fucker went?!” He asked, looking around wildly. 

“He went that way!” Rey pointed towards the ginger running around the corner. 

“Is this yours?” The massive fuck toy pointed to her moped.

“Yes.”

He jumped on her moped and put her helmet on.

“I will bring it back. Got to catch me a fucking ginger!” He yelled as he sped off in her moped towards the red headed cunt. 

Rey just stood there in awe. She had herself a knight in shining moped. Also she really hoped he came back cause she had no purse and no fucking ride. At least she had her cell phone in her pocket so she dialed the police to tell them where her big pretty hero was headed. 

Ben couldn’t believe what he just witnessed, a ginger cockhead stealing the most beautiful woman in creation’s purse right in front of him. He had to catch that bastard and fuck him the hell up. He wished there was something more suited to his size to chase the bastard down with but he had to settle for this tiny blue moped that the goddess in question owned. 

His fucking legs barely fit onto the damn thing but shit this thing could handle a fucking curve like nobody’s business! The damn thing didn’t get past 40 miles per hour but at least he was just chasing a guy that was on foot. It didn’t really help that it sounded like it was struggling to support his big tall ass. 

He finally spotted the dumbass ginger rounding the corner on 3rd st. He pushed the gas to its limits and came up beside him, sticking his leg out to trip the son of a bitch. The ginger yelled in pain as he fell over onto the pavement and dropped the purse. Ben pulled over, throwing the helmet off and stomping over to the ginger. 

“Motherfucker!” Ben yelled as he grabbed him up by his shirt and punched him in his stupid face. The ginger fell to the ground grabbing his nose. Just them Ben heard sirens in the distance. He picked up his hot damsel in ditress’s purse and put his foot down onto the ginger’s chest to keep him from running off. 

The cops pulled up next to them and cuffed the fucker. 

“Hux! We have been looking for you for a while now! Breaking out of jail was a dumbass move.” Officer Dameron said as he loaded Hux into the car. 

With that shit taken care of, Ben jumped back onto the moped and headed back to his princess. 

Rey was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk looking in the direction of where tall, dark and perfect had fled. Then she heard the buzzing sound of her moped coming around the corner. She saw a giant beast with a pink purse over his shoulder making his way towards her. Rey ran over to him and jumped into his lap wrapping her legs around his waist while hugging the piss out of him.

“Oh my god! Thank you so much!” She yelled as she hugged tighter, cutting off his air supply. 

“You’re welcome princess.” Ben replied as he stood up off the moped with Rey still wrapped around him. Rey realized she was basically molesting him wrapped around him like a fucking $2 hooker. She blushed and let go of him. He smiled and handed her the purse. 

“What’s your name?”

“Ben. What’s yours?”

“I’m Rey.” She said beaming up at him. They stared at each other for a good 5 minutes before he finally snapped out of it and spoke.

“Look Rey, would you um like to have dinner with me? I know we just met but…..fuck…..you know what I mean?” 

“Don't be afraid, I feel it too.” Rey said as she pulled out her business card and gave it to him. 

“I can’t wait to see you again. I will text you so that you will have my number.” 

“Sounds great Ben.” Rey almost whispered as she looked at his perfect hair blowing in the breeze. 

“Well um….I better get going. I have to be back at work in about 10 minutes.” Rey said as she sat down on her moped and put the helmet on. Ben looked down at her card. 

“You own a moped shop?” He asked, looking at her with lust in his eyes.

“Yes with my best friend Finn. Its on galaxy way about 4 blocks from here. See you later Ben.” Rey waved as she winked at him and drove off at low speed. Ben watched her go around the corner. When he lost sight of her he thought he was going to pass out and die. He had to see her again. Like...fucking soon. Like...within the next few minutes. He couldn't be without her. 

“That moped did handle a curve damn well.” He said to himself and he made his way to Galaxy way. 

Rey burst into the shop and ran straight up to Finn.

“Finn! Oh my god I just met the man of my fucking dreams! He saved me from a wild ginger that stole my purse and brought it back to me like it was some shit he does every day or something!” Rey yelled as he held onto Finn's arms and jumped up and down. 

“Damn peanut calm down! Are you ok? Did the rabid ginger hurt you?” He asked as he motioned for her to sit the fuck down. 

“No my knight in shining moped took care of his ass! I’m totally fine! Also I’m going out with him at some point. I hope it doesnt take him too long to call me….I already miss him and I don’t even know his last fucking name.”

Just as Rey finished her sentence a tall drink of hot ass water came strolling in the front door of the shop. Rey’s jaw hit the fucking floor. Finn waved and walked up to him.

“Hey man, looking for a moped today?” Finn asked as he held out his hand.

“Um yeah….I’m in the market for one. I love how those things handle turns and shit.”

“Sounds good Mr.?”

“Solo, Ben Solo.”

Rey beamed from behind her hiding spot. Solo, Mrs. Rey Solo she said to herself while she looked up to the sky like a lovesick son of a bitch. 

“Sure Mr. Solo, I’m Finn, I’m part owner here.” Finn looked Ben up and down and wondered how the fuck he was going to fit on a god damn moped. He had to be at least 10 feet tall. 

Ben kept looking around to try and spot any sign of his princess when she came walking up to them from around the corner. She tried to look surprised as she looked up at him.

“Ben! What are you doing here?” She asked as she beamed at him, stopping only about 2 inches from his massive beefy chest. 

“Hey Rey, I was doing some serious thinking after you left and I could really use a fucking moped. That thing drove like a dream.” He said winking at her. 

“Of course Ben, why don't you look around, we have some bigger ones in the back for a man of your…..hot….muscular….build.” Rey realized what she said and turned red as fuck. Finn looked at her like she was high. 

“I would like the same model you have. Same color too.” Ben said, giving her a heated look.

“Um...won't you be a little large for the same model as Rey’s? I mean damn will your legs even fit?” Finn asked looking between the two while they eye fucked each other. 

“No, it's fine. I want what Rey’s has…..her taste is perfect.” Ben said as he breath picked up trying to get a look down Rey’s shirt at those perky tits. Rey smiled and led him over to the blue moped that was the exact same as hers. 

“Would you like a test drive?” Rey said, biting her lip and looking up at him.

“Hell yes I would. I want to see how….tight…..it handles those corners again.” Ben replied as he mounted the moped. Rey almost came in her pants when he said tight. She brought him the keys and a helmet and he took off around the parking lot giving it a spin.

“Rey….you know he looks like a fucking idiot on that tiny ass thing right?” Finn said as she stood next to her and watched Ben turn his tight corners.

“No he doesn’t......he is fucking beautiful. I’m also going to fuck the shit out of him the first chance I fucking get.”

Finn gasped and grabbed his chest like an old lady in church. Ben pulled back up to them after his test drive and took off his helmet.

“I will take it.”

“Great! Follow me to my office and we will take care of the paperwork.” Rey replied and she walked in front of him swaying her ass like a madwoman. She could have sworn she heard him moan behind her. 

Ben followed her into her office. As soon as the door was closed Ben grabbed her and slammed her up against the door. Kissing her like a man possessed. 

“Fuck I have been wanting to that since I saw you!” He moaned into her mouth and grabbed at her ass.

“Hell yes me too! You were so hot chasing after that ginger cunt then coming back to me with my pink purse over your shoulder!” 

“I need to be inside you Rey! I can’t wait anymore! I’m totally yours!” 

Rey ripped his barely holding on button up jean shirt off and buttons went flying across her office breaking a couple of pictures. Ben pulled her shirt over her head and latched onto the first nipple he saw. 

“Do we need a condom my moped knight? I am clean and on the pill.” Rey asked as she yanked his pants down.

“I’m clean princess. Unless you feel more comfortable with a condom.”

“Fuck no I want to feel that giant Mac truck of yours in my tight garage!” 

Ben moaned and ripped her panties off, spreading her legs as wide as the hot gates of Mustafar. He pushed two fingers inside of her and was amazed at how hot and wet she was already. He looked up at her in awe.

“It's all for you my hot prince.” Rey moaned as she grabbed his cock and lined him up with her entrance. Ben pushed inside her with out a second fucking thought. He thought he would jizz right then and there. 

“Fuck your huge! That moped of yours is going to have to work overtime to haul this big cock around town!” Rey breathed into his ear. 

“Don't worry baby, if your tight garage can handle it so can my new hot little moped. I’m going to think about fucking you everytime I ride that motherfucker.” He said as he moved his hand down between them to rub her clit. 

“Yes Ben! Fuck me at 40 mph just like your new moped!” Ben speed up his pace and almost broke his fucking back as he fucked up into her. 

Rey came with a loud scream, scratching her nails down his giant sweaty back. Ben soon followed, groaning like a wild Yeti in heat. Rey’s office reeked of sex and lust. 

“By the way Rey, I’m paying cash for my moped. Then tonight we are taking that bitch for a spin. God that thing is going to make me so horny everytime I look at it I will think of you.” He huffed as they laid down on the floor to catch their breath. 

Rey rolled on top of him, kissing him like he was a juicy country fried steak. 

“I think it would be a good idea to break it in…..I’m totally going to ride that big dick of yours while we are sitting on it parked in some back alley like some sleazy porn.“ Rey said, winking at him.

“Fucking hell Rey! Give me my receipt and here’s the money!” He said, throwing hundreds at her from his wallet. Rey laughed and peppered his pretty face with every fucking kiss she had. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
